codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise Of Baron
The Rise Of Baron is the first episode of season 10 and the 211th episode of Code Lyoko. Plot Marshall John is having a discussion with his warriors and has ordered a group of North Korean Mercenaries to find Franz Hopper in Lyoko. The North Korean mercenaries find Franz Hopper and then they bring in another person, a dude wearing a long purple robe with spikey green hair and a Yokai Mask with black tight pants and boots. This person is named the Baron. General Allah had ordered him brought to Marshall John. Marshall John then demanded of The Baron to hunt down the Lyoko Warriors. The Baron says he's got help as he summons two gypsy girls, one wearing a black tight leather hoodie jacket, black realy tight leather pants and boots and the other a girl wearing a tank top with a black bra under it, black jeans and sneakers, each was branded with a collar labeling them as slaves. The Baron introduces them as Gypsy assassins that he had recently enslaved to work for him. Xana thought the Baron has turned from assassin to a slave kidnaper. Generall Allah has a chat with Carl Hadder and Ugene Steiner about the messed up fact that a mercenary they used to hire to kill the Lyoko Warriors has just been found in Lyoko and had been captured and returned as he was bringing two slaves. Ugene decides to hunt down a Lebanonese Computer geek and have him. They run into another one of the Baron's Gypsy assassin slaves who is a Gypsy girl wearing gray coveralls and boots. Marshall John has the Gypsy assassin slave that Generall Allah had run into with more Gypsy assassin slave girls wearing coveralls and boots engener a giant robotic monster to destroy the heroes. K.A.Y was trying to learn how to be like a human from Mei Mei after getting Odd getting word from Jeremy about K.A.Y needing to be more human in his opinion. Mei Mei taught K.A.Y to eat properly, but K.A.Y dumped all the food on her plate in her mouth making kids look confused. Mei Mei laughed a little and then decided to teach her privately. Then they ran into Yumi who was called in by Jeremy because Jeremy is on the verge of being kidnaped by Gypsy assassins with Aileta. Then an old friend the Baron arrives to greet the 3 as Jeremy, Yumi and Aileta get kidnaped. K.A.Y then machine guns the Baron. Jeremy then Franz Hopper arrives and saves them. Franz Hopper discovers about K.A.Y and realizes that K.A.Y could be the potential of defeating Xana. Franz Hopper has Aelita and Jeremy escort K.A.Y to their house to keep K.A.Y safe until they feel like K.A.Y is ready. Mei-Mei was about to follow Ulrich home to his apartment until Yumi told her that she needs Mei-Mei to protect her and her family. They run home and find out that Yumi's family has been abducted by the Dark Organization as the girls who are fighting enslaved Gypsy assassin girls and mercenaries then get kidnapped by the Baron themselves. Ulrich decides to go alone and hunt down the Dark Organization's spies and interogate them on why the heck Yumi, Mei-Mei and Yumi's family got kidnaped by the Dark Organization. Ulrich decides to go to Russia, the HQ of the Dark Organization. Trivia * Starting Of This Episode Baron Becomes A Main Character To The Series. Category:Code Lyoko Reborn